


35: "I can’t believe you didn’t remember."

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [35]
Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Bottom Ryan Evans, Established Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gucci Sale, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Couple Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Melodrama, Melodramatic, Prada, Prada Sale, Top Chad Danforth, gucci
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-12-06 19:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	35: "I can’t believe you didn’t remember."

**35: "I can’t believe you didn’t remember."**

* * *

“Does our marriage mean so little to you! How could you forget!” Ryan screamed as he slammed the front door shut.

“Babe-”

“Do not babe me Danforth-"

"But-"

"But nothing! I can't believe you didn’t remember! Do you even love me?!"

"Dammit Ryan, I said I was sorry. I'm sorry I forgot that today was the big sale for Gucci!"

"Gucci and Prada! Two of the loves of my life and you forgot!"

"Ryan-"

"Ryan is not available right now. Try your call again!" Ryan yelled as he dramatically stormed off and went to the couple's bedroom. Chad could only roll his eyes and pray that he didn't even a phone call from Sharpay. 


End file.
